On My Way To Believing
by Lion Cub 91
Summary: Alice is gearing up for the newborn fight with her family when she sees Leah for the first time, and Leah imprints on her. This is my first fanfic, and I'm new at this, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV.

I hated night time. It was the final part of the day, where everything slowed down, and I felt lonely again. During the day, I was kept constantly busy by my family, but as soon as the sun gave way to the moon, it was just me again. Only me.

I loved the life I had built for myself. I adored my family, and couldn't wish for any better people to spend my time with than Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and Edward. Bella and I were especially close, considering Edward and I were pretty close. The human had came into our lives and captured us all. It was only a matter of time before she was changed, and became a true part of our family. Edward needed to get on with it, and quit fighting the inevitable. I had seen Bella in my visions as a vampire, beautiful and immortal.

I sat on the roof contemplating my life and place here on the Earth, while I waited for it to be 2:00 am. Then, we were all supposed to head near the treaty line and show the wolves the best way to handle the newborns that were on the way to capture Bella. I was okay with the wolves, really. I bore them no ill will, what so ever, despite Bella's un-intended love triangle with Edward and Jacob. I knew when it really came down to it, she would pick Edward. I knew _everything._

2:00 finally came and Carlisle walked outside followed by Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme.

"Alice, please come down so we can head to meet the wolves," Carlisle asked politely.

I jumped clean off the roof and landed on my feet in front of them.

We took of running through the woods at ridiculous speeds. I loved running. I loved every heightened physical trait that came with being a vampire, as a matter of fact. The speed was flat out exhilarating.

We neared the clearing in which we would be practicing with the wolves and saw that they were all already there, assembled in human form. Jacob went in to hug Bella, much to Edward's displeasure. I rolled my eyes at his jealousy.

Carlisle spoke softly, "I would like to thank you all for meeting us here tonight, and thank you for agreeing to help us rid ourselves of the newborns and Victoria. The newborns are immesely strong, but lack the proper fighting skills..."

The rest of his words were drowned out when I caught the eye of the only female in the group, Leah Clearwater. A slight spasm occured on her face, and she looked intensely surprised, and then the suprised expression gave way to a look of intense mesmerization. I tried to look away and I couldn't. I couldn't hear what Carlisle was saying. I couldn't do _anything. _I was frozen, staring at this beautiful girl. She was tall, with beautiful bronze skin, and she radiated strength and intelligence. I wanted to be near her. I don't know why it hit me all of a sudden, but _needed _her.

With difficulty, I broke my gaze away from her, and realized Carlisle was still speaking, and no one seemed to notice the exchange between Leah and I, except for Edward. He was staring at me with a questioning look on his face, but much to my relief, he said nothing.

I tried to concentrate as Jasper showed us all the ins and outs of battling the newborns. I wasn't afraid at all. With my visions, fighting came naturally to me. And I had to my family behind me. Nothing could touch me. Jasper was an excellent teacher though. He should be, with his military background. He was a good Southern gentlemen, who had fought in the Civil War. I saw him in my visions, and we had met up, and then we found Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. We were special to each other, but nothing more than close friends. He was much better about being alone than I was, though. It didn't seem to bother him. Family was enough for him to be happy. I envied this.

I tried not to look at Leah too much, because I was afraid of what I would see. I didn't know what was happening but I felt the most overwhelming need to be near her, to feel her presense close to me.

After an agonizing two hours, the meeting was finally over, and we were about to go back home. I glanced at Leah, who had seemingly not taken her eyes off me the entire meeting. It suddenly hit me that I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to be without her, not even for a second. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I was terrified of the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's POV

I had finally imprinted. I was at a loss for words even now when the pack and I had parted company and I had headed back home. I was glad that we had chosen to be in our human form when in the clearing with the vampires, or I would have _a lot_ of explaining to do to my pack mates.

When I first set my eyes on Alice Cullen, with her short stature, pale skin, beautiful golden eyes, and amazing smile, it was like my entire being came undone and everything that tied me to life was broken. Now, _she_ was the reason I was here. _She _was my purpose, and my savior. I loved her with all of my being and wanted to be no where else. It almost killed me when we all parted ways. She threw one final look at me and then she disappeared.

I didn't know what to do next. I didn't know if I should tell my pack mates, or keep it to myself. I didn't want to face the fear of rejection if they didn't understand. _I would fall for a freaking vampire_ I thought bitterly.

Though, I must admit, a tiny part of me was elated that I had found my future. I felt like I had a purpose now, and she was it. I was _hers, _plain and simple, and that was that. I wanted to see her again, as soon as I could. But I wasn't entirely sure how to go about doing so. I was frustrated being away from her. It physically hurt to not be in her presense. I felt so utterly out of place, even in my own home, where I had lived all my life with my parents, Harry and Sue and my little brother, Seth.

I finally gave up trying to stay away, and found myself in my wolf form, with clothes tied around my ankle, running towards the Cullen's house. I knew how to get here, because I had seen it in Jake's mind many times. He was so obsessed with Bella Swan, it was a wonder he didn't sleep outside her fucking window. I felt bad for him though, really. I knew in the back of my mind that Bella would never choose him over Edward Cullen, and Jake was going to be hurt in the long run for his affections. I always liked Jake. Apart from my brother, Seth, he was the one I was closest too, and he was always nice to me, even when I was a complete bitch. It was hard to not be a bitch around Sam and Emily though. Sam and I had dated all through high school, and then when we I turned 19, and hit my senior year, he started acting strange and being distant. Now I know it was because the wolf transformation had taken place, and he couldn't be with me anymore, because I was not his imprint. Then my cousin Emily had visited me for the weekend, and they met, and BAM, he imprinted and my world went up in flames. There is nothing in the world like thinking someone loves you and cares for you, and then realizing it was all a lie. Or all just until they found someone better. Needless to say, it had hurt like hell, and I had never really gotten over him. Until now. Now it was a distant memory compared to what I felt for Alice. Her name sounded perfect even in my head.

Since Sam was the first, he was the Alpha, even though the title was rightfully Jacob's by blood lines. His grandfather Ephraim, had been the last chief. Jake didn't want the title though, or the responsibility, and I damn sure didn't blame him for that. I had to run fast because I knew if Sam caught me near the Cullen's house, there would be hell to pay, but the thought of seeing Alice kept me from turning back.

Finally I was right outside there house, in the woods, and I phased back to human form and put on my cut offs and my t-shirt. I hesitantly walked up to their house. I realized I hadn't exactly came here with a game plan, and now I didn't know what the hell to do next.

I looked upwards, and saw my Alice sitting on the roof. I vaguely wondered if she did that a lot. I walked slowly forward and she looked down and caught my gaze. She looked surprised but pleased by my arrival.

She suddenly jumped down from the roof, and landed right in front of me. I froze, unsure of what to do. Then I heard her musical voice.

"Hello Leah Clearwater, what can I do for you?" she asked politely.

_I actually have a list of things you can do for me, starting with be with me and only me for the rest of the forever._ I didn't say a word. She seemed to understand my plight though.

Suddenly she grabbed me around my waist, and I felt myself being pulled into the air. I was scared because I had no idea where she was taking me, so I wrapped my arms around her neck, without a second thought to what I was doing.

We landed on the roof of the Cullen's house, sitting where she had been sitting prior to my unexpected arrival.

"That was... quick," I muttered.

"Vampire thing. We do everything abnormally fast, and since you seemed to be at a loss for words, I figured I could at least offer you to sit down. So, again Leah, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I couldn't stay away," I admitted.

"Why not?" Alice asked curiously.

I sighed, knowing we would get to this point, and unsure of how to explain that in that one look, she had become the entire universe to me.

"Wolf thing. You're my imprint. My soulmate," I whispered softly.

Alice didn't say anything for a very long time. It was agonizing not knowing what she was thinking. I was literally freaking out, afraid of what she was going to say next.

Finally she whispered "I need time," and she was gone, faster than I could blink. I was upset. I loved her, and she was unsure of me. I didn't know what to do or say, and couldn't imagine myself away from her at this point, but didn't see what choice I had now.

I jumped down from the roof, and trudged my way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

So I know it was awful to leave Leah out there like that, but I honestly didn't know what else to do. I was terrified of feeling emotions and letting down my guard with someone. I was afraid of emotional attachment in any degree. But I felt pulled towards her. I needed to be with her. I was just unsure of how to handle it.

In the past, I had scoffed at the whole love-at-first-sight-thing, but now I felt like I was ironically having the same thing happen to me, but on a different level. I felt silly.

I had slipped back into my window, and laid on my bed. I was glad that Edward was spending the night with Bella at Charlie's house. Everyone else left me well enough alone, because they were all busy with their significant others, with the exception of Jasper, who was out hunting. They couldn't read my mind, so they didn't know what I was going through.

When I had gotten home from the meeting, I had went immediately to the roof, which was kind of my safe haven, and no one disturbed me. Not even Edward, who I suspected would interrogate me as soon as we walked through the door. I guess he felt the need to respect my privacy and let me come to him on my own terms, which I greatly appreciated.

The next few days passed without incident. I sat on my bed and contemplated my predicament. Everyone came to my door, and tried to get me to open up to them, but I just wasn't ready. Emmett practically knocked down the damn door, but I still wouldn't come out. I didn't know what to tell them, so I refused to face them.

On Friday, I heard soft tapping on the door, and I had a quick vision of Bella being on the other side. I thought maybe she could understand where I was coming from, so I walked quickly across the room, and opened the door. She eyed me warily and walked in slowly.

She sat down on my bed, and contemplated me for a moment. I said nothing.

Finally she spoke. "Alice, what is wrong with you? We're worried about you... Why won't you come out and speak to us? We miss you," she said softly.

I immediately felt guilty for making them worry about me, but I didn't know what else to do. I decided to tell her the truth.

"Do you remember the other day when we were all in the clearing with the wolves?" I inquired.

"Yes, of course," she said confused.

"Leah Clearwater imprinted on me," I blurted out.

Shock and disbelief paralleled her face. She didn't say anything for quite a while, and I began to question my judgment in reveling this information to her.

"Well how do you feel about Leah?" she asked.

"I don't know. I feel pulled to Leah, in a strange way. It's overwhelming. I've been up here for days analyzing the situation and I'm still at square one. I don't know what to do, Bella," I said sadly.

"Well sitting up here certainly isn't doing you any good. Really though, what's holding you back from Leah? I know she's not all that nice, but you can't exactly fight an imprinting, as far as Jacob has told me," she said.

"Are you serious? EVERYTHING is holding me back from Leah. What will my family say? What will her pack say? We are sworn enemies, meant to hate each other, and you want me to go be with her?" I said exasperated. I marveled at how she was handling this bit of information.

"You're being stupid if you walk away from this Alice." And with that, she walked out of my room without another word.

Realization hit me in the face hard, and I realized I _was _being stupid.

I practically threw myself down the stairs and marched straight for the door. The family were all sitting in the living room watching Jasper and Emmett play a video game on Emmett's Wii. They eyed me curiously, but I didn't speak to them.

I ran out the door as fast as my legs would take me to my Leah.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

I ran as fast as I could to the treaty line and stopped. Before I could even think about how I was going to get her attention, without alerting the whole damn pack, I saw a figure emerging out of the woods before me.

It was _her. _When I saw her, I finally felt how we had been apart, and how much it had hurt. She eyed me curiously, and walked up to me slowly and cautiously.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I couldn't stay away," I replied, remembering her answer from the other night, when I asked her the same question.

"It hurt being away from you, Alice," she replied.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I... could feel it. I suddenly knew you were here and that you needed me. It was like second nature to me," she explained.

Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her hand, gasping at the difference in temperature between us. She was SO hot, and I was so cold. It felt good against my cold skin, and I vaguely thought of how I wanted to feel her arms around me, so I could revel in the warmth of her close embrace.

As if reading my mind, she walked up and tentively wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my head in the crook of her neck. It felt _so _good to finally be able to touch her. She was real. She was _mine_.

"For the rest of my life, I'm yours, Alice. I'll follow you anywhere, and do anything for you. I'll protect you and keep you safe, always. I love you."

I held her tight, but not too tight. I was still a vampire, and though, I knew she was strong in her own way, I didn't want to hurt her. We stood there like that for what seemed like ages. Words weren't needed.

Suddenly we heard a distant angry howl come the woods behind her, and she was immediately on the alert, turning around and pinning me to her back.

"Alice, run," she whispered.

"No. Not without you," I said in her ear.

The wolf pack emerged from the woods, in their human forms. I was suprised to see them as humans, but I guess they needed to be to talk to Leah, since she wasn't in her wolf form. The biggest one addressed her.

"Leah, what is this unnaturalness?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing I could help Sam. You know I have no control over the imprinting process. She's mine, and I won't let you hurt her. Need I remind you of your treaty with the Cullens? They haven't bit anyone, so you have no reason to harm them," she stated carefully.

"No, they haven't, but they have taken one of our own and turned her against us!" he roared angrily.

"I am not against you. But I can't let you hurt my Alice," Leah stated simply.

"Then choose, Leah. You can't have it both ways. If you want to continue this unnaturalness, you have to do it on your own terms, because the pack will not stand behind your decision to associate with the enemy," Sam said.

Leah finally lost it then. "CHOICE? CHOICE Sam? When the hell have I ever had a choice about anything that fucking happens to me? I get turned into a wolf, and my father sees, and he dies! My boyfriend leaves me for my fucking cousin! My whole life is turned upside down because of what I am, and you act like I have a fucking choice in the matter?" Leah roared.

Leah turned away and swiftly picked me up in her arms, bridal style, and we were running. Running I don't know where.

She ended up taking me back to my house. She set me down gently.

"Come inside," I said.

A slight spasm occured on Leah's face. "With the vampires?" she asked.

"You just gave up your family, your pack and your home for me, I'm not about to let you be homeless," I replied. I grabbed her hand, and practically dragged her into the house.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all looked on surprised as I walked in with Leah in tow. Edward and Bella looked amused.

"Leah is going to be staying here for awhile, okay?" I questioned.

Carlise and Esme looked delighted.

"Well of course you're more than welcome to stay with us, Leah, as long as you would like to," Carlisle said politely. You could always count on Carlisle to treat everyone with the utmost respect and courtesy. It was one of my favorite things about him.

I dragged Leah up to my room before the rest of them could utter anything.

We made it up to my room, and laid down my bed. Leah seemed exhausted, but I had some burning questions I needed answered.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked.

"I need you like I need to breathe. I really didn't have much of a choice, when he gave me an ultimatum like that," she replied wearily.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For you not having a choice in your feelings for me."

She looked at me for a long moment, and then she said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She was impossibly close to my face now. I knew what was going to happen, even without having a vision of it. She moved so impossibly slow, it was maddening. It was like she was unsure of my reaction, and wanted to give me time to back out.

Our lips finally met, and it was like nothing I've ever felt in my entire life. The world melted around me, and I gave myself completely to kissing her. Fire and ice melted together, and I couldn't think straight any longer. My arms wrapped around her neck, and pulled her closer to me. I needed to feel as much of her as I could, at that given moment. She grabbed my hips, and pulled me into her. It was slow, and sweet, and completely incredible as our tongues met and played with each other. Slowly, Leah pulled back, panting. Her arms moved tight around me, and I felt safe.

Suddenly I was hit with a vision, which was strange, because the visions usually didn't work with the wolves around.

Victoria was coming. Tomorrow. The world slowly slid back into focus, and Leah looked very frightened.

"Where did you go? I thought I lost you," she said fearfully.

"Oh... yeah, I'm sorry. I should have explained properly, but I was... otherwise engaged. When some vampires are created, they are entrusted with special gifts that the rest do not have. My gift is that I can see the future. But they visions aren't set in stone, because the future isn't set in stone. They're subjective to the decisions that people make, so they can always change. Edward and Jasper also have gifts. Edward can read thoughts, and Jasper can feel emotions.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"Victoria will arrive tomorrow," I answered.

Leah just put her head in her hands, and sighed. I wrapped my arms around her, and laid her down on me. I held her close to me, and soon I heard her breathing and heart rate slow down.

My girl was asleep in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

I laid there contentedly with Leah for a moment, but I knew I had to get up and tell my family what was coming tomorrow. I untangled myself from her strong grasp, and slowly made my way downstairs where I knew they would all be waiting.

I walked downstairs to find all of them assembled in the living room. They eyed me curiously, but none of them spoke, so I decided to break the silence.

"Victoria is coming tomorrow."

Their predictable reactions followed. Emmett sprung into the air and yelled "YES!", Edward's arms tightened around Bella, Bella looked frightened, and Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie just looked wary.

Then Rosalie finally asked what I knew was coming.

"Why is Leah Clearwater holed up in your room asleep?"

Edward stood up and came to my defense at that point.

"It seems that Leah has imprinted on Alice. Impriting is the process in which the wolves find their soulmate as soon as they look into their eyes... When Leah saw Alice the other day in the clearing, she imprinted on her. Now they belong to each other," he explained helpfully.

Rosalie's eyes flashed and I braced myself for what was coming.

"First Edward falls in love with a damn human, and we have to fucking protect her all the damn time, and now you fall in love with one of the fucking _mutts, _and have her holed up in your bedroom asleep, and everyone is just acting like all of this is _okay _for fuck's sake," she lashed out.

I snapped. All of the pent up frustration I had felt over the past couple of days let loose.

"FIRST OFF, NEITHER EDWARD NOR MYSELF CHOSE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH EITHER ONE OF THEM. DON'T YOU THINK WE WISH THIS WAS EASIER ON US, AND ON THE FAMILY? DON'T YOU THINK WE WOULD LIKE IT IF EVERYTHING WASN'T SUCH A FUCKING PROCESS _ALL _THE FUCKING TIME? WELL, I'M SORRY YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THE _RIGHT _TYPE OF PERSON, RIGHT OFF THE BAT, BUT AS FOR EDWARD AND I, WE DON'T HAVE THAT LUXURY!" I screamed.

Rosalie said nothing. I think for the first time in her entire life as human or vampire, she was speechless. She said nothing, and sat back down beside Emmett.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and restored calm to the room.

"We have to alert the wolves of these proceedings," he said.

"I could call Jake down here, and we could tell him, and he could alert the pack instead of us all going down to the treaty line," Bella said helpfully.

"Great, another fucking mutt here," Rosalie said angrily, but Edward and I silenced her with a look.

While Bella called Jacob down here, I decided to go check on Leah. I walked into my room, and saw her sitting awake on my bed.

"You're awake," I said.

"Well all of the screaming was kind of hard to sleep through," she said.

Before I could say anything, she pressed on, "Do the rest of them feel like that? Like I'm a fucking mutt, who should have stayed on my side of the treaty line?" she asked sadly.

"No, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Bella just want me to be happy. It was actually Bella who convinced me to talk to you again, because of I was terrified and unsure of what to do. Edward and Bella also don't really have any room to talk when it comes to falling in love unconventionally," I explained.

She said nothing, but looked relieved.

"Come downstairs with me, and meet them all properly," I said.

She looked terrified and nervous at the very thought, but she muttered "Anything for you," and I led her downstairs.

"Leah, this is Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents, and my brothers Emmett, Jasper and Edward, and my sisters Rosalie and Bella," I said.

They all welcomed her enthusiastically, especially Esme who fawned over her, and offered to make her food.

Soon, we were all in the kitchen watching Bella and Leah eat Esme's superb spaghetti, and waiting on Jacob Black to arrive.

Soon we heard a loud knock on the door, and Carlisle moved to welcome him into the house.

"Sup?" Jake asked enthustiastically as he walked into the kitchen where we were all assembled. He was so good-natured and never seemed to be in a bad mood. It pleased me.

"Jacob, would you care for some spaghetti? I made it for Leah and Bella, and you're welcome to some," Esme offered.

"Yes. Cool. What's up Leah?" He sat down and addressed her directly.

"Nothing much, Jake. Chillin with the Cullens," Leah replied, in between mouthfuls of spaghetti. It must be a wolf thing, but that girl can _eat_.

Jake roared with laughter at that, and Esme came back with his spaghetti.

"Jacob, we would like you to inform your pack that Victoria plans to advance on us tonight," Carlisle said.

Jacob looked delighted at the news of the prospect of Victoria and the newborns attacking tonight.

"_Excellent_. Well, I'll tell the pack, and we'll all meet you in our clearing, say 9-ish?" Jake asked.

"That sounds excellent, Jacob, we will be there," Carlisle said.

Jake and Leah seemed to scarf down their spaghetti and finished around the same time. Bella was still eating. I looked on amused.

"Leah, will you take a walk with me?" Jake suddenly asked.

Leah looked unsure for a second, and then hesitantly replied "Yes."

I was suddenly met with the ferocious intense realization that I did not want her to be away from me, even for a single _second_. She seemed to sense this, and clasp my hand tightly and said "I'll be right back, I promise."

I watched her go, feeling an ache in my chest I knew wouldn't let up until she returned.

Leah's POV

Jake led me outside, away from the Cullen's house into the woods, near a small creek. He sat down, and I sat with him, and we didn't say anything for a minute.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Leah, I'm really sorry about the other day, with what happened at the borderline. I tried to go against Sam, because I knew what he was doing was wrong, but he used his alpha command on me and I no longer had a damn choice in the matter," he said the last part bitterly.

"I want you to know that Seth and I certainly don't feel like you betrayed us. We know you didn't have a choice in the matter, and we love you," he went on.

I sat there stunned for a second, touched by his kind words.

"Thank you Jake," I replied simply, and I hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Anytime," he replied smiling. Suddenly his face became curious, and he said "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's it like? You know, imprinting? And staying with the Cullens?"

I comtemplated my answer for a moment.

"It's... different. When I saw her, it felt like everything that ever mattered to me suddenly became second best. And I was put here to be with _her_. But it's nice not hurting over Sam and Emily anymore. And staying with the Cullens is so weird. They're all so weirdly welcoming, except for Rosalie, but the rest of them are so nice, in general it's strange. It's kind of rethinking my take on them, because I used to hate all of them so much for making us what we are..." I trailed off.

Jake sat there for a moment and contemplated all the information I told him. Dawn was approching on the horizon, and I realized I had been up all night, and therefore felt miserable and exhausted. Finally he stood up, and we walked back to the house in silence.

When we walked in, he thanked Carlisle and Esme for the food and for alerting him of the news, and he hugged Bella goodbye much to Edward's annoyance, and he finally hugged me bye.

"I'll miss you," he whispered in my ear.

"Likewise," I said back, and he made his way out the door.

I went and stood by Alice, who seemed relieved to have me back.

They were all having a general discussion of tactics of fighting against the newborns. I felt myself leaning against Alice, and nodding off on her shoulder. It had been the longest fucking night of my life. Slowly, and gently, Alice pulled me into her arms, and I felt her carrying me. It was all so fast, though, so I had no idea where we were going.

We ended up in her room, and she deposited me on her bed. I was gone before I could even think about it.

Alice's POV

I laid down beside Leah and watched her sleep for awhile. Sleep fascinated me, because I don't remember my human life, and therefore do not remember what sleep felt like at all. I understood how Edward could spend countless nights with Bella, watching her sleep, and not be bored out of his mind. Bella's sleep schedule was all out of whack because of Edward though, because she hated missing a single second with him. She always put it off for as long as she could. It was sweet, in an obsessive kind of way.

I laid there with Leah, for hours, just listening to her breathe, watching the rise and fall of her chest. She flipped over torwards me and threw her arm over me in a protective manner. I reveled in her warm touch, and just laid there with my Leah.

_My_ Leah. I was still getting used to all of this, and we still hadn't really discussed the boundaries of our relationship, but she was still mine. And as strange as it was to admit, I was hers. I supposed after everything calmed down tonight, we would have more time to address us, and what all 'us' entailed.

The sunrise was beautiful even through the window of my bedroom, and I smiled at the thought that this wasn't another night I had spent lonely and depressed on the roof.

I wasn't worried about the newborn attack. There were so many experienced fighters on our side, I suspected an easy victory. And they wouldn't be expecting the wolves to attack them as well. I wondered how long our truce with the wolf pack would make it after tonight though, considering mine and Leah's unconventional relationship. And that was using the word relationship loosely.

I laid with Leah until 5 pm. This girl could _sleep_. She deserved her rest though, since I had kept her up all night. Our confrontation with the wolves near the treaty line seemed ages ago.

Finally, Leah's eyes peeked open, and she smiled at the sight of me next to her.

"Have you been here the entire time?" she asked.

"I never left your side," I replied.

She smiled at that, and leaned in hesitantly for a soft kiss.

"That's nice to wake up to," she laughed.

I giggled. "Are you hungry? I could make you something, if you like?" I asked.

"You can cook?" she arched her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook. The Food Network can teach you amazing things," I said playfully.

"Why'd you learn to cook, when you don't eat?" she asked puzzled.

"Bella," I replied simply.

She had a strange expression on her face at the mention of Edward's human girlfriend.

"You don't like Bella, do you?" I asked.

"I used to not like her much, but now I think I understand her a bit more," she replied slowly.

We made our way downstairs, and I began cooking a grilled cheese for Leah.

"We're all going out for a hunt, Alice, to prepare for tonight, and we would like you to join us. Emmett is going to stay with Bella, and hunt on his own later," Carlisle informed me.

"Yeah, I'm going to chill with my new little sisters, so you can go hunt Alice," Emmett said enthustiastically.

I finished Leah's grilled cheese, and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Will you be okay without me for a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, and then proceeded to scarf down her grilled cheese.

I kissed her forehead, and promised her my quick return.

Leah's POV

It was kind of awkward at first, sitting there with Bella and Emmett. Emmett was huge. He was even bigger than some of the Quileute boys down at the reservation. I didn't know what the hell to do though. Bella was no help either, she just sat there on the couch like she did this every damn day of her life.

Finally Emmett spoke up.

"You like video games, Leah?"

"Hell yeah," I replied.

"Good. We're going to get along just great," he said, and he gestured to the entertainment center which housed a flat screen, and several gaming systems. "Wanna play 'Modern Warfare 2' with me?" he asked hopefully.

I grabbed a controller and said "You're in for it, big boy."

Alice and the rest returned in a few hours, and Emmett and I were in a raging battle with each other in this game. He sure was a competitive guy.

Alice walked in with a grin on her face, and a superior smile, like she knew this was going to happen. Then I remembered she probably _did _know this was going to happen. Freaky.

"We should get going down to the wolves soon, so we can go over fighting tactics with them," Jasper said.

"But I was finally starting to beat Leah!" Emmett groaned.

"Not on your life, boy," I replied.

We turned off the game, and all went out the door. I went around the corner, stripped and tied my clothes to my ankle, and then phased. When I came back to the Cullens, Alice glanced at my leg, and said "God, I can't wait to take you shopping."

_Shopping? _I thought confused.

"You're in for it quite soon, Leah." Edward replied to my thoughts, and Alice giggled and nodded her head.

And then we were running through the woods. Alice and I were in a playful race. She won. I was fast, but _damn, _she was like a flying bullet. We were soon standing in the same clearing where I had first saw her. It seemed like ages ago now, even though it was really hadn't been that long.

I was apprehensive about this newborn fight. Not scared for myself, but scared for Alice. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her. I felt the most overhwhelming need to protect her, though I knew she didn't really need it.

We saw the shadowy figures of the wolves emerge from the forrest, and I suddenly felt sad, and realized what I had given up. _Family_.

I saw the giant russet wolf that I knew was Jake, and he gave me a big wolfy grin. He made his way over to me, and put his paw on my face.

Sam growled angrily at the exchange, but Jake ignored him. I couldn't hear their thoughts anymore, so I had no idea what Sam actually said to Jake.

Jake let go of me, and made his way over to Bella. She patted his head lovingly and he sighed a tremendous sigh. Edward looked ill, but said nothing.

Then a smaller wolf I recognized as my little brother made his way over to me, and nuzzled my head with his head. Seth missed me. I felt like I had abandoned him. I felt so guilty.

"Hello wolves, thank you for joining us out here tonight. We really appreciate your help. Now Seth is going to lead Bella away from the fight, so she will be out of the way of the newborns, but still be close enough where we can protect her if something were to go wrong." Carlisle began. I wondered vaguely when they had decided all of this, and then reasoned it was probably during my all day nap.

"Sam says it's their pleasure," Edward translated.

Seth gave me a final nudge with his head, and made his way over to Bella and Jake. She kissed Edward goodbye and patted Jake's head one last time, and made her way off into the woods with Seth.

We all sat in an awkward silence for awhile, and Sam glared daggers at me, but said nothing. Well, I assume he said nothing, because Edward didn't translate anything. We waited.

And then we heard them... the snarling and snapping of twigs in the newborn's wake. _You would think they would be a big quieter, _I thought.

Alice leaned into me. She was so short, I was almost as tall as her as a wolf. She looked at me for a second, and whispered "Please be careful," into my ear. I nodded my head.

The newborns finally made their way to us.

The red haired one I recognized as Victoria spoke first.

"If you would just give me Bella, none of this would have to happen."

"Not on your life, Victoria," Edward snarled.

"Well... then on your own head be it," she whispered, and then we all got lost in the fight. Everything was moving so fast, it was hard to focus. I worried about Alice. She moved so fast and so gracefully though, I was sure she was safe.

I ripped into my first newborn, and disposed on him quickly. I made quick work of a few more, and then one jumped on my back. I tried to fight him off, but he was holding on for dear life. He made for my neck, then I felt the most agonizing pain I've ever felt in my life. It felt like someone had doused me in gasoline, and then set my entire body on fire.

_Alice _was my last thought before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

When I saw Leah go down, everything stood still for a moment. I was frozen in place, and then I felt myself running over to her, and kneeling beside her. She was in her human form. When she got hurt, she had involuntarily phased back. If I could have cried, I would... seeing her lying in agony tormented me to no end.

The battle was in it's final moments. My family had ravaged these newborns, with the help of the wolves. Edward finally finished off the remaining newborn, jumping on his torso and twisting off his head.

Jasper and Emmett were soon burning the bodies so they didn't reassemble. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, but it was all actually happening very fast. No one seemed to be hurt but my Leah, who was writhing in pain.

Carlisle got to me first, and the rest of the family followed. The wolves retreated back into the woods, except for Jacob who remained and ran over to us. Seth and Bella emerged out of the woods, and made a beeline for we were all assembled.

"Carlisle, what do I do? How can I fix it?" I sobbed.

"The only way to help her is to suck the venom out of her system until her blood is clean. Like Edward had to do when James attacked Bella. You have to hurry. We're losing her fast."

I looked around at everyone's grief stricken faces, and I knew what I had to do. I couldn't lose her. I needed her like I needed blood to sustain myself. We were tied to each other forever.

I leaned my head down near her neck. I put my mouth on the wound and sucked. I tasted the venom in her blood and it burned my throat some, but I didn't care. All I cared about was making sure my Leah was okay.

Finally her blood tasted clean. Her blood tasted so good. I didn't want to stop. It was my first time tasting human blood, and it was _so fucking good_.

"Alice! Stop. You're going to kill her," Carlisle screamed.

Leah dead on the ground flashed before me in a vision, and I wrenched myself away from her neck. I sprang backwards, and took several unnecessary breaths.

I scooped her up in my arms, and we ran, ran back to our house, back to where we were all safe.

We made it back to our house in record time, with Jacob and Seth following behind us. I went directly to my room, and deposited Leah gently on my bed. Our bed.

She was still unconscious, and I was terrified. Carlisle and the rest of the family followed me in there, and Carlisle patched up her bite mark, though he said the area would always be cold.

For the first time in my life as a vampire, I truly hated what I was. I almost didn't stop. I almost killed my Leah. Never again. Never again, would I let_ anything_ come close to harming her. She was mine, and I would protect her, come what may.

**Leah's POV**

My body ached. It felt like I had been hit by a log truck. Log trucks terrified me. I was always afraid of the the logs would come loose and impale me... I felt like hell, but also felt strangely giddy. I looked to my arm, and saw an IV there. I didn't know what the hell was going in me, but it was _good_. I vaguely wondered what happened to me, and then the events of the newborn fight slowly came back to me.

I opened my eyes, and everything looked blurry and unreal, and then slowly everything slid into focus. I was in Alice's room, and her entire family plus Jake and Seth were in here with us.

I caught Alice's eye and watched her breathe out this intense sigh of relief.

"Leah, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"High," I replied. Everyone in the room laughed at that.

"Well, I gave you some morphine to ease the pain of your attack, but your body burns it off so quickly because of your high temperature, I've had to give you some strong doses," Carlisle explained.

Carlisle started flitting around, checking my blood pressure and such.

Esme looked like a worried mother. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, Leah," she said somberly. _Vampire mother hen. Go figure._

"Aww my little sister is stronger than this. She'll be fine, right Leah?" Emmett said.

I gave him a thumbs up.

"I hope you feel better soon, Leah," Jasper said quietly, and then he smiled. I smiled back. He really was a nice guy.

Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett all filed out of the room.

"If there is anything you need, please don't hestitate to ask Leah. I'll be back soon to check on you again," Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I answered.

He smiled in return, and exited the room.

That left me, Jake, Seth, Alice, Edward and Bella.

Alice moved to sit beside me and grabbed my hand. I like small gestures like this. Grand shows of affection really weren't my thing. I lived for simplicity.

Jake and Seth came closer to me.

"We're sorry that you were hurt, Lee Lee," Seth said. He's been calling me that since he was young. I smiled at him.

"I'm okay, little brother. Don't worry about me," I told him.

"We'll be downstairs. Esme likes to cook for us," Jake said, with a wide grin at the prospect of being fed, and then they both left the room.

Edward suddenly came closer and looked at me curiously.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked politely.

"Go for it."

"Earlier when we were in the forrest, I heard your thoughts when you mentioned what you had given up- your family. I just wanted you to know that I fully accept you as part of our family. As do Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella. Rosalie will come around soon. You make Alice happy, and that's all that matters to me." he said smiling. Then he took Bella's hand and proceeded to leave the room. Before they made it out, Bella turned to me and looked at me with a hard expression.

"Thank you for fighting for me, Leah," she said. And then they left.

I was alone with Alice.

I looked around her room for the first time. Everything was blue. I loved blue. She had clothes _everywhere_. I've never seen an individual with more clothes in my entire life.

"You like blue, I take it?" I asked.

"Yes, blue is my favorite color. I like blue and green. And I hate orange with a fiery passion," she responded.

"Why do you hate orange?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's not red, and it's now yellow and it just pisses me off," she replied.

I stared at her for a moment and burst into laughter. How _strange_.

She had pictures on the wall, of everything it seemed like. Two things caught my eye in particular. One was a photograph of John Lennon framed on the wall. In the right hand corner, it had his signature.

"You're a Beatles fan?" I asked.

"Of course. Who isn't?" she replied.

"Where'd you get the signed photograph from?" I asked.

"Oh, I met him once, and he signed it for me," she replied.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "You met John Lennon? How?"

"I was in the right place at the right time," she said tapping her temple mischieviously.

The second thing that caught my attention was her movie poster depicting "Titanic." I smirked, and she followed my gaze and laughed.

"Hopeless romantic?" I questioned.

"Always," was her reply, then she asked curiously "How old are you, Leah?"

"19. You?"

"19. Technically, I guess I'm 109 though."

My eyes nearly bulged. "109?"

Yeah, I was changed a long time ago. I don't remember my human life though. I remember my vision of Jasper, and then we met, and became friends, and found the Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. The others came a little later... now here I am."

"What have you done in the meantime?"

"God, everything it seems like. I've read tons of books, I can play quite a few instruments, I've shopped endlessly of course. I guess I've just gone with the human charade. But I like my life how it is, and I love my family... Before you I was very lonely, and I had so much time to myself, I developed many talents... nights were always bad though. Nights are when everything slows down, and I'm alone."

I squeezed her hand. "You're not alone anymore."

She smiled. "Come on I want to show you something."

My IV drip was almost gone anyway. I pulled it out of my arm, and sat up. She grabbed my and stood me, and kept me steady. I still felt kind of high, and woozy, so she helped me downstairs. She was so thoughful. It was nice to be looked after.

She led me down into a room off the living room, which was filled with several musical instruments, and a large grand piano. She gently sat me down on the bench, and then sat down next to me.

She began to play a beautiful romantic melody. Her fingers danced over the keys and I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes of her, and how incredible she was. I adored her.

When she finished, I couldn't speak. I was awestruck by her talent. She smiled at me, and took my hand.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Always the romantic, Alice. Yes, I loved it. Where did you learn to play?" I asked.

"Edward taught me actually. He's very good," she said.

"What were you playing?"

"That was Frédéric Chopin."

"It was brilliant," I told her.

"I like music. All types of music, really. Edward and I have always had a great bond over music, though he doesn't like modern music, as I do. I like rap music," she said and grinned mischieviously.

"Somehow I can't picture that."

"I like how it's so fast you get lost in it," she explained.

I was feeling a lot better. Wolves heal quickly. The morphine was wearing off though, and I wasn't high anymore.

We stood up and walked into the living room together.

"Wanna play 'Modern Warfare' with me Leah?" Emmett asked hopefully.

I started to reply, but Alice cut me off.

"Leah is mine today Emmett, I'm sorry."

He stared at us for a minute, and then replied with "That's hot." Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes he acts like a 12 year old boy," she explained.

I smiled back, and took this as a good sign that she was starting to accept me into their family. They were so close-knit. It was hard to be around them, and not want to be apart of it. These days, I was beginning to understand Bella Swan more and more.

Alice led me back to her room, and sat me on her bed. Suddenly she was hit with a vision. I waited patiently for it to be over... it took a long time. I wondered what it was like to see the future, to never be surprised by anything... I guess it would have its pros and cons.

She snapped back into reality, and grinned at me mischeiviously.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"What? And ruin the surprise? Never," she teased.

She moved beside me on her bed, and leaned into close to me. Her skin against mine felt amazing. It was so cold, in contrast to my blazing skin. She was so close...

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her face was inches from mine. She leaned in agonizingly slow, and kissed me. It was soft and gentle. Like she was afraid of breaking me. She pulled apart, and looked into my eyes lovingly.

She kissed me again, harder this time, like she had gained more confidence as we progressed. Her tongue slipped in my mouth, and mingled with mine. She tasted sweet like candy. It was slow and hot and powerful. She owned me at this point...

She had kissed me once, and I was wet and ready for her. It was shameful.

She gripped me harder, and laid me down gently. She hovered above me, kissing me again and again. I knew even if I lived forever, I would never get tired of kissing Alice Cullen.

She trailed sweet kisses down my jawline, and my neck, and it felt _so damn good._ I was in ecstacy already.

She removed my shirt slowly, her eyes asking for permission. I looked back at her, and smiled. She took that as a yes, that I was okay. I was safe with Alice. When she got it off, she trailed her fingertips along my stomach. She knew just how to tease me. She slid her fingers around my back, and I arched my torso up to give her easier access. Soon, my upper body was completely naked, and she took full advantage of that fact, pinching my nipples lightly, applying enough pressure where I felt it, but it didn't hurt.

My body was on fire for her. I _wanted _her, _needed _her, and I was _going _to have her.

She continued her assault on my body, trailing kissing down my chest and my stomach. She licked my hip bones, and I arched off the bed, seeking some friction where I wanted her most. She sensed my need, and there was more urgency behind her movements, as she undid my shorts. I arched my back, and let her slide them off of me.

She laid herself gently on top of me. She was so tiny, her weight felt like nothing at all. She teased me through my panties. Obviously, she didn't know what she was doing to me, because any minute now, I was sure I was going to spontaneously combust.

Finally, she dipped her fingers into my panties, and snatched them off of me in one quick movement. She did everything so quickly.

I felt underdressed considering she was completely clothed, and I was naked.

She wanted me _naked_. I liked that thought.

I tried to undress her, but grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head, and whispered, "Not yet. You're mine."

She gently massaged my clit with her cold, slender fingers, and I was in ecstacy.

When I felt her two fingers slip inside me, all thought process stopped completely. I'm surprised I remembered to breathe.

She worked a gentle rhythym, thrusting in and out of me. She went deep, and kept changing speeds. I pressed my fingers in her back, and dragged my nails down her, hard. With a human, I probably would have made them bleed, but Alice didn't seemed phased in the slightest. She was _strong_. I kissed her, and bit at her neck and collarbone. I knew I was close. She held me tight and moved with me. I felt like she was everywhere.

Finally, I came undone as my orgasm ripped through me, and I cried out her name loudly. I arched off the bed, and she caught me and held me close, letting me ride out my orgasm. Finally, my body spasms slowed down. I was exhausted. She exhausted me. After _one _orgasm. Good God.

I wanted her. No, I _needed _to have her. But Alice just laid down beside, and whispered, "Soon."

"You saw that happening, didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the answered

She only giggled.

"Right," I said. Words were still hard to form for me.

I snuggled into her side, and she kissed my forehead. Our bodies fit together perfectly. Like we were puzzle pieces made to fit together.

I fought off sleep for as long as I could, then finally drifted off, peaceful and content in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight," because if I did, basically everything would be better and different, and I would have given Bella Swan a personality.

A/N: I apologize profusely for the delay. My Internet has been out, and I haven't had a chance to update this. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to favorites, and alerts, and a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Now, without further ado...

Leah's POV

Life with the Cullen's was easy. I loved their peaceful existence, and how they all just accepted me into their family so easily. Even Rosalie was warming up to me, slowly but surely. The days melted into each other, and I was happier than I had ever been.

I spent everyday with Alice. She hardly ever left my side. I used to think it would be annoying to have someone so clingy, but it was nice to know I was needed. She would spend every night beside me, watching me sleep. I assumed it was utterly boring for her, but she said it fascinated her to watch me sleep. She didn't remember her human life, and therefore, did not remember what sleeping felt like. I tried my best to explain how sleep felt, but I don't think I did a very good job. She seemed perplexed by the idea that being unconscious for hours on end made me feel rejuvenated.

Jake and Seth visited me often. In fact, they were at the Cullen's house a lot. I think it had a lot to do with Esme's love of babying them and cooking them food, and also Emmett's love of challenging them to play his video games.

All in all, things were going pretty well.

Alice had constant, unfailing energy. She was always up for anything. She never said no. She tried several times to drag me shopping with her, but each time, I vehemently refused. She said she wouldn't give up though. I supposed my time was coming.

She also had a crazy appetite for sex. Every night, she would exhaust me. She never let me touch her though. It was frustrating, but I guess she liked to dominate. It was strange to see her so domineering, all 5'2'' of her. She was strong though. And I wanted her like crazy. I couldn't say no.

Alice was also very easy to talk to. She was always interested in my thoughts and ideas, and had an amazing aptitude for listening. She was curious about everything. It seemed like I was always explaining something to her. We would lie in bed for hours, and just talk. I told her everything about me, and yet she always wanted to know more.

One night, we were laying down together, after a day of playing baseball with her family. I hated to admit it, but it was tiresome trying to keep up with the vampires.

"Can I ask you something?" Alice asked, flipping on her side, to face me.

"Yes."

"What did you want to do before you started phasing into a wolf? Did you want to go to college? Did you want to travel? Did you want to, I don't know, be an astronaut, or a cowboy?" she asked with a grin.

I paused, and then began slowly, "I wanted to go to medical school."

"And then the pack got in the way?"

"Yes. I couldn't run away from what I was, and I gave up the idea of having another life besides it. It's still kind of strange to be here, with you, even though I wouldn't ever want to be anywhere else, because I got into the mindset that the reservation was the only place I would ever be."

"You could go to medical school now, you know. Carlisle could help you," Alice said, and smiled, showing all of her perfect teeth.

"Have you ever been to college?" I asked.

"Loads of times, though I much prefer it over high school. High school is so repetitive."

"How many times have you been through high school?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I've graduated well over thirty times," she said nonchalantly.

"I couldn't imagine going through it thirty times. Once was enough for me," I told her.

We laid there in a comfortable silence for a long time. Her cool, soft hands traced lazy circles on my back. It felt good just to have her touch me, innocent as it was. I wanted to touch her, though. I wanted to make her mine. I wanted to leave a mark, and make an unbreakable bond no one else could touch.

"Can I ask you something, now?" I inquired, turning to face her.

"Yes."

"Why are so adverse to me touching you?" I asked.

Alice sighed, and her eyebrows furrowed together. She thought for a minute, and seemed to make a choice.

"I've never been with anyone."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"109 years old, and still a virgin?" I laughed.

"Shut up," she laughed.

I grinned. "I like the idea of being first."

Her expression turned serious, and she said quietly, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why?" I asked. I automatically went into panic mode. 'Did she not want to be with me?'

"Because, I'm afraid of what I'll do to you, Leah."

I looked at her confused, and she went on.

"I'm afraid of what I'll do to you. I'm afraid of hurting you. I am a vampire after all, and it's in our nature to hurt what could be considered our prey. From what I understand, when vampires have sex, they kind of lose control of themselves. It's easier for me to be with you, than for me to worry about if I'm going to rip your throat out the first time you put your hands on me."

This was not at all the reaction I was expecting her. I expected a simple answer, but I appreciated her honesty. I didn't think about her being a vampire very often, like she didn't think about me being a wolf. When it was just us, we were just Alice and Leah.

I said nothing, so she took that as her cue to continue.

"Something you must always remember when we are together, is I am the world's most dangerous predator. True, I have much more self control than other vampires, because I don't want to be a horrible monster, and massacre people, but everything about me lures you in, and makes you want me. I would never intentionally hurt you, but always keep it in the back of your mind what I am, and what I'm built for doing," she said seriously.

"You're starting to sound like Edward's broken record he plays to Bella every night of the freaking week. Have you forgotten what I'm built for?" I asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed together, but she said nothing. I then realized if I wanted this, I was going to have to make it happen on my own. I slowly reached out to grasp her hand, and I whispered, "You're not going to break me."

She still looked a little apprehensive, so I took matters in my own hands, and pulled her on top of me. I kissed her eagerly, and she finally relented and kissed me back. Alice was usually very soft and gentle with me, but this time was different. She kissed me roughly, and held me tightly, making me want more and more of her. She was leaving me breathless, and wanting her and she knew it. I knew I had to turn things around on her, or lose. Without thinking about it, I flipped her over, and pinned her hands above her head.

"I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer as I landed kisses down her jawline and neck. I looked up at her nervously, and saw that her eye had gone black. She wasn't thirsty though. She wanted me. That was pure, unadulterated lust reflecting back at me. I pulled off her shirt swiftly, and undid her bra as quickly as possible. Soon, I was met with half-naked Alice. I sat up and just gazed down at her for a moment. I was transfixed by how perfect her body was, her skin so creamy white, and her breasts so utterly perfect. I had to tear myself away from staring at her beautiful body, as I remembered my purpose. I unbuttoned her jeans, and slipped them off of her slowly, running my hands softly down her legs. I slipped off her panties, and I gazed at her completely naked body in awe. I sat there for several seconds just gazing at her. She looked down at me and smiled.

"See something you like?" she chuckled.

Her words made me snap out of my daze, and I quietly growled back, "You have no idea."

I tore out of my own clothes in seconds, desperate to feel my body against hers. When I was finally naked, I positioned myself on top of her. Our legs were intertwined, and she felt wet against my leg. I felt like I was on fire, and she felt cool and soothing against me. I wanted her to feel me. I wanted her to look at me when she came.

I kissed her fiercely, and moved my body against hers, back and forth, until we found rhythm. We moved in perfect sync, her body arching up to meet mine perfectly. I wasn't much for coherent thought after that.

Alice started moaning my name in my ear, licking my earlobe, and kissing my neck. Every part of my body was connected to hers, and she was quite deliberately driving me crazy.

Her fingers pressed into my back, as we moved together, and soon she was crying out, and at the sight of her orgasm, I came too, and we gripped each other tightly, shaking against each other. She kept me grounded.

After the shaking subsided, she held me close against her and ran her fingers through my hair. She whispered how much she loved me in my ear, and I felt completed.

I had finally made her mine. And she hadn't even tried to kill me once...

Alice's POV

Leah's heartbeat slowed, as she finally drifted off to sleep in my arms. Leah was the first and only person I had ever been with, and it was the incredible. I realized I needed to trust her judgment more.

Leah made me feel more human than I had ever felt. She made me feel alive, and normal. We were just Alice and Leah, not vampire and werewolf, or any other label that could drive a wedge between us.

I loved being with her. She listened to me, and paid attention to me. Not only that, she made me feel like the entire world revolved around me, she was so in touch with my wants and needs. She was funny, and sweet, and kind. She was also vulnerable. She wasn't really the icicle bitch the pack had made her out to be for so long.

I love her, so very much. I could no longer imagine my life without her. I had waited so long for someone like her. I felt so lucky that I was to be tied with her forever.

She was all mine.

Right, I hoped you enjoyed that. This chapter was kind of hard to write for some reason, but I am going to continue on from here very soon. Reviews are very much appreciated, and thank you again for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight." If I did, it would probably be filled with lesbians, to be honest.**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up the next morning to annoying bright light coming in through the window. I hated the sun. Especially when I'm trying to sleep. I groaned and buried myself further in Alice's embrace.

She giggled, and exclaimed excitedly, "Wake up sleepy head! We have things to do today!"

I groaned, leaned up, and cracked open one eye at her.

"You're so awfully cute when you've just woken up."

"More like awfully unattractive. I don't possess the gift of looking perfect all the time, like you do, baby."

"I like it when you call me that. Now wake up, and get dressed. I have a surprise in store for you today."

'_Probably a surprise mandatory shopping trip,'_ I thought.

I groaned again, and detached myself from her arms, and went into the bathroom, to shower and brush my teeth.

When I went downstairs, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Bella and Edward were there, sitting around the entertainment center. I assumed Carlisle was at work. I looked at Emmett, and he had a wicked grin on his face... '_Oh no. He must have heard us last night,' _I thought.

"Alice finally got laid!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice growled.

"It was so hot, Leah. Who knew Alice could sound like that?"

The rest of them wore amused grins, except for Rosalie, who promptly smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"I swear, sometimes you'd think you were three, Emmett," she said coldly.

He kept his dopey grin, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay, well if you guys are through making fun of us, Leah and I have plans for today," said Alice.

"Oh, what are you guys going to do?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea," I replied, as Alice grabbed my hand, and dragged me out the door.

We got into her Porsche, and sped away. I didn't bother to ask where we were going, because I knew it was a lost cause.

Alice drove so fast. It was a little scary. I closed my eyes, and I must have dozed off, because when I woke up, Alice was whispering, "Baby, we're here."

I opened my eyes, and looked out the window of the car. We were deep in the forest. Alice parked her Porsche, and came to open the door for me. I loved small gestures of kindness like this. I smiled as I got out, and she took my hand in hers.

"May I carry you, Leah?" Alice asked.

I nodded apprehensively, but she grabbed me gently, and placed me securely on her back. I could have ran as a wolf, I suppose, but I think Alice just wanted to carry me. I couldn't deny Alice anything, so I let her.

I was amazed when she started running. I mean, I was fast, but damn. This was exhilarating. I held onto her tightly, and kissed her on the neck softly.

Soon, we stopped. We were on the edge of a cliff. I could hear the ocean near us. I walked towards the edge, and looked down. We were very high up. I felt lightheaded, as I looked down. It was such a long drop. The large waves were breaking at the base of the cliff. Alice sat down near me, and patted the spot beside her. I sat down.

"Do you like it?" she asked tentatively.

"I love it."

She smiled, and took my hand in hers.

A comfortable silence ensured between us, as we sat on the side of this cliff, and watched the ocean. I was mesmerized by the waves. I loved the ocean. It was one of my favorite places. I would always visit First Beach when I lived in La Push. It was like my home away from home.

The sun came out from behind a cloud, and I looked over at Alice. She was so beautiful in the sunlight, as it reflected off of her. She looked like thousands of tiny diamonds where encrusted in her skin. She looked like a perfect statue, sitting there, smiling at me.

"So is this your idea of a proper date?"

She laughed loudly. "I thought it would be cliche to take you somewhere to eat, or a movie. I felt we were stronger than the awkward first date. I found this place with Jasper one evening while I was hunting, and we both found it breathtaking. I have come here often since."

"Did you spend a lot of time with Jasper before I came into your life?"

"Kind of. I spent time with all of them really, because I enjoy their company, but Jasper was always around, because he doesn't have a significant other, like I didn't, so it was easy to be around him."

I surged with jealousy at that point, thinking of someone else spending their time with Alice the way I did.

I guess she could see the jealousy written in my face, because she cupped my cheek gently, and whispered, "No one will ever compare to you, though. No one has ever held my heart the way you do, and no one else ever will."

She leaned towards me slowly, and pressed her lips against mine. She felt cold against my heat, and I marveled at how the difference in our body temperatures always made me feel so good. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She rubbed her tongue against mine, and I moaned into the kiss. She tasted so good. I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs at that point. The effect she always had on me was always so instantaneous. I don't think I would ever get enough of her.

She pulled away and smiled at me. I was still transfixed by the kiss. She always left me dazzled. I vaguely wondered if she did it on purpose.

We stayed there for awhile longer, not speaking. We were lost in our own thoughts, and just being near each other was enough for us.

"Are you ready to go back to the house?" she asked, after awhile.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry."

She pulled me into her arms, and on to her back in a swift sudden motion, that was almost missed by me. She started running, and I just wrapped my arms around her and felt the wind in my hair. It felt so good to be moving so fast.

She slowed as she neared the car, and set me down. We both got in and she drove us back home. I smiled as I recalled laying in the sun with her. Being in her presence made me so happy. It was perfection.

Alice's POV

As we neared the house, we heard shouting and commotion. Leah and I gave each other a worried glance, and jumped out of my car and tore off to the house.

Inside, everyone seemed to having some sort of argument at the kitchen table. I grabbed Leah's hand, and tentatively stepped inside.

"What have I missed?" I asked warily.

Edward spoke up first, and he sounded extremely angry.

"Bella still won't let go of her decision to become a vampire, and she says if I won't do it, she is going to ask Carlisle," he spat out.

"You have chosen not to live without her. What do you expect me to do, Edward?" Carlisle asked solemnly.

"Edward, if she wants to be a vampire, then really, what choice to you have other than to turn her into a vampire?" I asked exasperated. I was sick of hearing his argument about souls, Heaven and Hell. I believed in no afterlife, so didn't particularly worry about any of it, as he did.

"Because, I won't have it! I won't condemn her as easily as the rest of you seem to be willing to do," he roared.

I rolled my eyes. "If she wants it to happen, it will be done," I told him.

"Let's vote, shall we?" Carlisle said calmly.

Edward glared at him, but Carlisle ignored this.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," she said, and then she looked at Bella, and said, "I already consider you as my daughter, and part of this family. It's the only way to keep you with us for as long as possible."

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked, continuing down the row of chairs.

"Hell yes! I want a new little sister," he said and grinned, his boyish features lighting up.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle prompted.

"No. I wouldn't have chose this life for myself, and I wish someone had been there to vote no for me," she said predictably.

"Very well. Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time," Jasper said slowly.

"Edward?"

"Absolutely _not_," Edward spat out, his face contorting in fury.

"Alice?

"You know my answer already, Carlisle," I said, ignoring Edward's glare.

Then Carlisle looked at Leah. I felt Leah tense up beside me nervously.

"What do you think, Leah?" Carlisle asked courteously.

She seemed nervous about being asked her opinion on this.

"I think she's entitled to her own choice," Leah said slowly.

Bella shot Leah an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Leah. Well, my vote is yes. It shall be done. If Edward refuses to do it, then I will gladly extend you my services, Bella," Carlisle said.

Edward said nothing. Instead he seemed to be thinking very hard on something. Finally, he seemed to make a choice.

He looked directly at Bella, and said, "I'll do it. On one condition."

Bella looked skeptical. "What is that condition?"

Edward looked nervous as he said slowly, "Marry me, first, Bella."

**A/N. Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and give me your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight."**

**LEAH'S POV **

I think it was a pretty safe bet to say there wasn't another family like the Cullens that existed anywhere. Things moved remarkably fast after the incident in the kitchen when Edward proposed to Bella.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Marry me, first, Bella."_

_There was a dead silence around the table, as every eye turned on Edward, and then on Bella. Bella seemed lost for words. No one moved._

_Bella inhaled deeply, and said in a quavering voice, "You swear you'll change me after?"_

"_You have my word," Edward replied._

"_Well, alright," Bella said reluctantly._

_Edward flashed her a crooked smile, and no one really knew what to say after that. No one except Alice, of course._

"_Can I plan the wedding?" she asked excitedly._

Ever since then, everything had moved right along smoothly. Bella still seemed a little uncomfortable with the idea of marrying Edward, but she went along with it anyway.

Meanwhile, Alice threw herself into wedding planning, like never before. At every hour of the day, she was asking Bella which of this and that she wanted, and discussing color schemes and everything. Bella seemed to not really care, but Alice wanted everything perfect.

Edward also seemed happier than normal. He didn't spend every night he had away from Bella banging out somber melodies on his piano anymore. He smiled more, and laughed more. I guess it's because he got what he wanted.

Personally, I felt like he kind of forced her into marrying him, and I think everyone thought the same way I did, including Alice. She never said so, though and distracted herself with their upcoming nuptials. She was like a kid in a candy story, really.

During the following week, I was alone with Bella in the house. Everyone else had went to hunt, and after I kissed Alice goodbye, and told her I loved her, I decided to take a stab at conversation with Bella.

I also decided to get right to the point.

"Do you really want to be married to Edward?" I asked, curiously. I know it was kind of nosy, but I didn't think she thought this one out too much.

She stared at me for a second, and kind of frowned.

"I never wanted to be married before twenty-five, to be honest. But since I'm never to reach twenty-five, I guess it's worth the price I have to pay to become a vampire.

"You're so eager for immortality, but have you really thought it through, Bella? What will you do about Charlie? About Jacob? Your mom? How is it that you met the Cullens, and just totally shut everyone else out of your life?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward is my life. He is all I've ever wanted, and if being married makes him happy, then we will get married," she said annoyed.

This conversation really wasn't going the way I had planned. Speaking with Bella made me feel like I needed to spend more time with my mom. I hated Sam and his stupid rules about how I wasn't allowed in La Push because of my imprinting on Alice. He of all people should know you can't help imprinting. I was happier with Alice than I had ever been in my life. She was like the sun and the air to me. Bella, on the other hand, was addicted to Edward like a drug. It was kind of hard to watch. The more I analyzed them, the more they irritated me.

I decided I was through trying to talk reason into Bella after the first attempt. I went upstairs to mine and Alice's room. I loved how that sounded in my head. Mine and Alice's. We shared everything in our lives. She was my other half. She was my world.

I laid down the bed, and wrapped my arms around Alice's pillow. It smelled so good, just like she did. I wish I could envelope myself in her scent, all the time. I smiled contentedly and just laid there for awhile.

"Enjoying yourself?" said a highly amused musical voice from the direction of the doorway.

I shot up in embarrassment, and turned my gaze to the door where I knew Alice would be standing. She had an amused grin on her face, and her arms were folded across her chest.

"Shut up and come here," I said.

Alice grinned, and pounced on me, raining kisses on my face, and neck. When she finished, she pinned my arms above my head, and took on her best predator stance.

"Are you scared?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

I said nothing. Instead, I flipped her on her back, and had her wrists in my hand before she could think.

"No, but you should be," I whispered seductively.

"Why?" she breathed.

"Because I'm going to get you," I growled back.

"Do you promise?" she laughed.

I laughed, and let go of her wrists and she sat up.

"So your talk with Bella didn't go as well as you hoped, did it?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

She tapped her temple, and laughed.

"I just don't understand her I guess," I said.

"I don't think marriage is the answer to their problems either, but I just like to plan events. It gives me something to do," she said.

"Are you opposed to marriage?" I asked.

"No, not at all. I think it would be wonderful to be married, and be happy. I just don't think marriage is the answer to an already strained relationship."

"So you would like to be married?" I asked.

She looked at me seriously, and then nodded.

I had never thought seriously about marriage, except for with Sam, and we all know how that turned out. I daydreamed for a moment about being married to Alice. Nothing really would change, I guess, except that legally she would be mine, as well as physically and emotionally. But, then I thought about how the word _wife_ sounded in my head, and I was beginning to like the idea of marriage more and more.

The days that lead up the wedding were hectic to say the least. Alice was so busy perfecting everything, it was hard to keep up with her. The wedding was to be held at the Cullen's in their backyard.

Alice surprised me the day before the wedding. She lured me into the bedroom, after spending the majority of the day with family.

"Sit on the bed and close your eyes, please, baby," she said.

I sat down, and closed my eyes apprehensively.

"Okay, open them!" she exclaimed.

In her hands lay a beautiful black dress. It was exquisite.

"It'll look beautiful on you baby," I said.

"No, no, this isn't for me. This one is for you," she said with an evil grin.

"No, no, no, _hell no_, I don't do dresses. I just want to wear my normal clothes," I said.

She frowned, and put on a sad, pouting face. Oh, I couldn't resist that. I just wasn't immune to Alice, and her wants. I could never say no to her.

"Please, baby, please, just for me?" she whispered.

I knew I was had before I even attempted to put up a fight.

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms, and nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed happily.

I glared up at her, but then I saw how happy she was, and my expression softened. Her pleasure was my pleasure.

The next day found me standing next to Alice, in the back yard of the Cullen's house, with everyone assembled around Bella and Edward. I was wearing this dress that Alice had forced me into, but she made me look in the mirror before I walked outside, and even I had to admit, I did look really nice.

Everyone was standing around waiting for Bella to emerge out of the house. I looked around at the Cullen's backyard in awe. Alice had truly outdone herself this time. Her artistic abilities were nothing short of amazing. Everything was done in white, and it screamed elegance and beauty. I was proud of Alice. I smiled at her, and she grinned at me, and took my hand in hers. It still gave me butterflies when she did that.

Bella finally emerged out of the back door with Charlie. She looked so nervous, and Charlie looked like he was half-dragging her out of the door. She smiled when she saw Edward at the end of the alter, waiting for her. She tripped suddenly, but Charlie caught her and saved her from the embarrassment of falling on her ass on her wedding day. He sure was a nice man. It made me kind of miss my own father, who was a great man...

I snapped out of my thoughts, and watched Bella make her way slowly down the aisle. Finally, she got to the end, and faced Edward, and he smiled his weird crooked smile at her, which made her blush. She really was enamored with him.

Time passed slowly, as they said their traditional Christian wedding vows, and promised to love each other for all of eternity. Ha! The people here didn't know what kind of implications that statement really held for them.

Jake and Seth were there as well, with Jake looking like his world had fallen down around him. His face was hard and unnatural looking for Jake. He always had this perpetually happy grin on his face. I felt bad for him because I knew how he felt. It's the most horrible feeling in the world when you realize that not everyone grows up, gets married, and lives happily ever after. Jacob looked like he had lost all hope for any of this happening to him. I loved Bella like family, but I really didn't understand why she felt the need to torture him all the time.

Finally, all the mushy mess was all over, and thank God too, because I was tired of watching Bella drool over Edward. Everyone was ushered into the Cullen's house, and the wedding effortlessly flowed into the reception, courtesy of Alice's meticulous planning. I was glad to be in the house, because it was hot, and I was thirsty.

She walked me into the house, and left me for a second, and returned with something to drink. She always knew exactly what I wanted, when I wanted it. She took care of me so well, I wondered how I managed on my own all the years before.

"Thank you baby," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Leah," she replied, and gave me her trademark beautiful smile.

I drank my drink, and walked into the Cullen's music room, which was temporarily turned into a dance floor. Bella and Edward were swirling around the on the dance floor expertly, to a slow song that sounded nice. I looked down at the floor, and saw Bella was standing on Edward's feet.

'_Good idea. That girl can't walk three feet without tripping.'_

Carlisle and Esme were near Edward and Bella dancing expertly, and looking into each other's eyes. It must be great to be together so long, and still be in love after all those years.

"Will you dance with me, Leah?" Alice asked brightly.

"Uhh... I don't uhh.. I don't dance," I choked out.

"Of course you do silly, come on," she said doubtfully and grabbed my hand, and dragged me out on the dance floor.

When we made it out there, she stood in front of me, and wrapped her arm around my waist, and the other clasp my hand. I was so nervous, I was practically shaking, but as always, Alice was calm and collected. She then started to lead me around, and I felt bad that I had made fun of Bella, because surely I wasn't any better than her. Alice knew what she was doing though, and she twirled me around effortlessly. I loved small showers of affection like this. I loved my Alice. I smiled at her, and leaned down, and softly kissed her. She giggled and kissed back gently.

"That's _hot_!" Emmett shouted from his spot on the sidelines where he was watching. Rosalie whacked him in the back of the head, and then smiled at us. I grinned back, and then refocused on Alice. She was surely the center of my universe.

**ALICE'S POV**

Later on, we bid Bella and Edward goodbye, and they left for their honeymoon. Their wedding was a complete success. Seeing the future definitely had it's perks.

Leah, and I lay in bed with each other, snuggling close. I loved just touching her, running my hands across her stomach, and her back. I knew she must think I was a total nymphomaniac because I always had my hands on her, but really I just loved feeling close to her like this. It made me feel safe. Leah was my safe haven, my place to be myself, and feel unconditionally loved. I never thought I could get so lucky.

She fell asleep easily in my arms. I loved watching her sleep. It made me feel good to think that she was mine. She breathed deeply, and evenly, and smiled in her sleep. I wished I could watch her dreams with her. Sometimes it really bothered me that I didn't remember my human life. Well, to be honest, I was on the fence about it, because everyone else remembering their human life seemed to make them miserable about what they had missed, especially Rosalie. Maybe I was lucky...

During the next week, Leah and I spent lots of time just lazing around. Everything went on pretty normally without Bella and Edward. It was kind of nice that he was out of the house. I loved him, because he is my brother, but the mind reading thing sometimes drives me insane. I know he can't help it, but it is a complete invasion of my privacy.

We spent lots of time near out cliff where I took her on our "date." I loved the beach, just like she did. I hated how I couldn't visit it often, because of the sun, and the risk of exposure. We would wear bikinis, though we hardly swam, and I would gaze at Leah's tanned skin and toned abs. She would catch me staring and smirk. She was just as bad though, because anytime the sun peeked out from behind the clouds, she would become completely engrossed with the way my skin sparkled in the sunlight. She was captivated with me.

We hadn't heard from Edward and Bella at all until exactly a week after they left. Edward called Carlisle, and they started speaking so quickly, even I had problems keeping up. Carlisle had this horrible worried look on his face, that I had rarely seem him wear. He got off the phone a minute later, and stared wide-eyed at all of us.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Esme asked in a worried tone.

He paused for a minute, and said slowly, "Bella is pregnant."

**A/N: Okay, like all of you didn't see that coming, but I swear I'm going to blow your minds next chapter. I'm sorry about the wait during the updates, I've just been busy with school and work. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight." Thank God.**

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in the writing of this chapter. I suffered some severe writer's block, and I've just been extremely busy. Thanks for reading. :)**

**LEAH'S POV**

No one moved or said anything. I think we were all in shock. _'Pregnant? How can Bella be pregnant? I don't understand...'_

My mind was swimming with how's and what if's. I looked around at my family, and saw that they all wore identical looks of worry and shock.

Esme snapped out of shock first and asked the question that was on every one's mind, "Carlisle, how could this have happened? What are we going to do?"

Carlisle looked around at us gravely, and then he spoke, "I don't know."

Everything moved quickly after that. Plans were arranged so that Edward and Bella would be coming home as soon as possible. Carlisle was moving medical equipment into the living room, so he could track Bella's progress.

The house was divided on the subject of Bella's child. Edward wanted to get it out before it had the chance to hurt Bella. Bella wanted to keep the baby. Jasper, Alice, and I agreed with Edward. Rosalie wanted to help Bella, and Emmett went along with her. Carlisle and Esme just wanted Bella to be safe. Seeing as how there was an evil half-breed mutant vampire baby in Bella's womb at the moment, I wasn't entirely sure how Bella was to be kept safe.

Mostly, it reminded me how fragile everything was. In our world, things could go from perfect to terrifying in an instant.

Also, the... baby, for want of a better word, apparently could not be seen in Alice's visions. This worried Alice because she relies so heavily on her visions. She wasn't used to living without already knowing what was going to happen first.

The day that Bella and Edward were to arrive home was a hectic day indeed. Everyone was bustling around making preparations for their return. Emotions ran high and everyone was scared. Alice was beside herself with worry. She tried and tried to see into the future, but to no avail. I guess I could understand her plight if I put myself in her shoes. To always see what was coming, and be forever prepared for the worst, only to be then flying blind in one of the worst predicaments this family has ever seen. I tried my best to comfort her.

A knock on the door of the Cullen's house startled everyone. It surely wasn't Edward and Bella. They wouldn't knock on the door on their own damn house. Who would be coming to visit? And why did they pick today of all days?

I opened the door to find myself face to face with my mother. I stared wide eyed ahead of me. I hadn't seen her since the day Sam banished me from the reservation.

"Well, hello Leah, aren't you going to invite me inside?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry Mom, come inside."

I opened the door for her and led her inside to the Cullen's living room. We sat down in awkward silence. She peered around and marveled at the Cullen's beautiful home. I didn't blame her. They certainly had taste.

"So Mom, what brings you here," I asked.

"Can't I come visit my own daughter anymore?" she replied.

"Well, I suppose you can, but seeing as how you haven't since I left the reservation please forgive my surprise at seeing you here now," I replied sarcastically.

"Leah, come on. I miss you. I know you can't come the reservation anymore, and Seth says he comes to see you here all the time. I figured I would be welcome as well."

"You are welcome. It's not you, today is just a bad day," I said.

"What's going on, Leah?"

I eyed her warily, not sure what to say next. I wanted to tell her about Edward and Bella, but I wasn't sure it was my secret to tell.

She sensed my indecision and eyed me curiously.

"Leah, whatever it is, you can tell me," she said seriously.

"Well.. it's Bella. Mom, she's... pregnant. Bella is pregnant. And no one knows what to do. We're all terrified," I said nervously.

The look in her eyes told me immediately that I had made a mistake in reveling this bit of information.

"What? How did this happen, Leah? Have you told Sam and the others?"

"Well seeing as how Sam won't let me on the reservation, no he was not the first one I called when I received this happy news," I replied sarcastically.

"Sam has to know. The elders have to be informed immediately," she said hurriedly.

"No, Sam doesn't need to know anything. No one does. It's no one's business but the Cullen's," I said.

"Leah, you abandoned us, you left us alone for these vampires, and now you don't want to protect your home when the vampires are closing in on us? You're a disgrace," she said and she got up, and slammed the door shut before I could reply.

I knew what I wanted before it could even register in my mind where I was going. I walked up to the room I shared with Alice, and saw her laying on our bed waiting for me. She sat up and opened her arms for me. I crawled to her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

I sobbed into her shoulder until no more tears could fall.

**ALICE'S POV**

I hated seeing Leah upset. It made my blood boil thinking that someone could hurt her so much. Even if that someone was her own mother. She quickly reiterated the story to me. I knew she didn't mean us any harm when she told her mom, but now I had to wonder what was coming from the wolves on top of everything else.

She sat there with me and cried for quite awhile. I didn't understand what it felt like to cry, but I was glad to be of some comfort to her.

The arrival of Edward and Bella halted our time together. I grabbed Leah's hand and walked with her downstairs to see them. When I got there, what I found absolutely terrified me.

Edward looked like a broken man. He had dark purple bruises under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't fed in weeks. His normally golden eyes had faded to black, and he seemed exhausted.

If Edward looked bad, Bella looked like hell. She hunched over clutching her stomach, which was jutting out in a most grotesque way. It didn't look like a normal baby bump. It looked deformed and twisted. It was sickening.

Edward helped Bella to the couch, as the rest of the family filed into the room. They all gasped in sight of Bella.

Carlisle immediately begin working to make Bella more comfortable. He set up an IV drip of morphine to take the edge off. She appeared to be in extreme pain.

"Bella, we have to get it out. It's going to kill you," Edward said gently.

"No, it's my baby. I won't let you or anyone else hurt it," Bella replied angrily.

"You're not going to hurt the baby," Rosalie said.

"You would be on her side, you depraved bitch. You just want to have a child! You don't give a damn what happens to Bella!" Edward replied angrily.

"Everyone needs to calm down. What's done is done, and I assure you Edward, everything will be done to take care of Bella," Carlisle said calmly, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"You can't hurt Renesmee. Or Edward Jr. I won't let you," Bella said.

"Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

"Like Renee and Esme combined. Do you like it?" Bella replied happily.

"I love it," Rosalie replied smiling.

I clutched Leah hard, and she held me up. Without her I think I would have fallen over. The talk to Bella dying unnerved me a bit. For the first time in my life, I had no idea what to expect.

**LEAH'S POV**

A loud banging on the door broke all of us from our thoughts. I let go of Alice for a second, to answer the door. I opened it slowly, and Jacob burst in, screaming obscenities at the top of his voice.

I grabbed Jake and held his arms back before he could get after Edward, his obvious intended target.

"Jake, calm down. Everything is okay," I tried reasoning with him.

"No, it damn well isn't. The bloodsucker has gotten Bella pregnant! I always knew the son of a bitch was going to kill her!" Jacob raged.

Edward didn't even try to defend himself. I guess he felt like he deserved everything Jacob was saying about him. He merely looked at Jacob with dead eyes.

"Jacob, may I ask how you found out about all of this?" Alice asked.

"Leah's mom. She told the entire reservation," Jacob spat.

I let go of Jacob, and shrank back against Alice when I heard this. It was my fault.

"Jake, what did Sam and the rest of the pack say?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"He said that we're going to end the little half-breed mutant monster," Jacob replied.

"You can't do that!" Rosalie screeched.

"I can, and I will. I won't watch the girl I love die!" Jacob screamed back.

"Jake..." said the feeble voice of Bella.

Jacob walked towards the couch, and got his first good look at Bella since he walked in the room. He gasped at the sight of her so weak and defeated. He sat down beside her and took her hand.

"What is it Bells? I'm right here," Jacob replied. His voice had lost the harsh edge it had earlier when he was screaming at Rosalie.

"Just stay," Bella replied.

The next couple of day passed slowly and agonizingly, with a somber air penetrating the whole house. We hardly left Bella's side, and Alice was more worried than I had ever seen her. I never left her side. I knew she hated being away from me, and me leaving would only make things worse for her. I offered comfort and said little. There was nothing more to say. Bella was dying right before our eyes, and no one knew what to do.

Carlisle said the baby was growing at an alarming rate, and that he worried for it and Bella's safety. It seemed to me like neither could live while the other survived. It seemed as if it was all a choice between which one got to live: Bella or the baby?

We sat in silence mostly, tending to Bella's needs and just waiting. There wasn't much we could do. The baby was starting to crack Bella's ribs and still, she refused to let us hurt it. The more it hurt her, the more she seemed to love it. It was so masochistic, and so bizarrely Bella.

On the fourth day of just waiting, things seemed to shift. Bella lolled in and out of consciousness, and Carlisle said he thought this was it. It's coming.

Bella let out the most blood-curdling scream and everyone snapped into position for the end.

We heard several snaps and listened to Bella scream in agony as the creature broke more ribs and snapped her pelvis.

Rosalie bit through her skin in a bizzare vampire attempt at a C-section, trying desperately to free the baby from Bella's dying body.

Finally it was out. The evil mutant half-breed was in Rosalie's arms, and she tended to it, leaving the rest of us to figure out how we were going to save Bella. Edward disappeared for a moment, and quickly appeared with a syringe.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"My venom,' he replied, as he stuck the needle in and pushed the plunger down straight into Bella's heart.

This was it. She was finally changing.

Alice pulled me away from Bella, and Jacob followed me into the kitchen where Rosalie was looking at the baby with adoring eyes.

We all took our first look at the baby girl in Rosalie's arms.

Jacob suddenly seized up. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Renesmee..." he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

LEAH'S POV

To say that things had taken a drastic turn from that point on was an understatement. Renesmee's whole existence changed just a few moments after she was born by Jacob's imprinting on her.

Leah didn't even know what to say about the whole situation. On the one hand, she was glad Jake was happy, because he was a good guy and he deserved to find someone good for him. And then on the other hand, it all just seemed a little too ironic. A little too perfect for her mind. She tried to shake these thoughts out of her head. After all, Jake had readily accepted when she had imprinted on Alice.

At that moment, Alice herself appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, where Leah was currently residing.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," Leah muttered quietly under her breath.

"Are you calling me the devil?" Alice asked, an evil grin appearing upon her face.

"No, just merely stating how I was thinking about you, and then you came into the room," Leah replied.

"Oh, you were thinking about? What were you thinking about?" Alice asked, her devilish grin back.

"Just stuff," Leah replied guardedly.

"Stuff like this?" Alice asked, and then suddenly she backed Leah into the wall of their bedroom she shared. The effect Alice had on Leah was instantaneous. Leah felt her breath hitch in her throat, and she felt the light sheen of sweat appear on her forehead.

"Maybe," Leah said breathily, playing into Alice's games.

Alice shut Leah up after that, with a kiss to her lips. When they came together, everything felt perfect again. Leah moved her lips back against Alice's and wrapped her arms around Alice's neck, and Alice wrapped her arms around Leah's waist, and pulled her upwards, holding Leah up. Leah gasped when she realized Alice was supporting all of her weight. Alice held Leah up with one arm wrapped her her mid-section. The other hand traveled south, and Alice quickly unzipped Leah's pants and snatched them off her in one fast motion. Leah was down to her underwear, and Alice started rubbing in between Leah's legs, touching her through her underwear, and Leah inhaled sharply, and bucked against Alice's hands.

Leah, tired of being teased, took Alice's arms and pushed her back against the bed, until they both fell down, with Leah on top of Alice. Leah started undressing Alice quickly, shedding her of clothes as fast as she could, to get Alice naked, so they could be together again.

Alice laid back, and let Leah continue with her ministrations, pleased with Leah's sudden dominance of the situation. After Leah got Alice undressed, she took off her bra, and shirt, and finally those underwear.

They were naked together once again at last, and Leah rubbed up against Alice. She kissed up Alice's chest, and up her neck to her jawline.

Alice moaned out loud, and grabbed fistfuls of Leah's hair as Leah started to kiss. They shared a deep kiss, exploring each other's mouths. When they finally pulled apart, they were both gasping for air, and Leah trailed her hand downward, and touched the inside of Alice's thighs.

"Leah, touch me, please," Alice whispered desperately.

"You want me to touch you?" Leah teased incessantly.

"Yes, God, yes."

Leah finally obliged and pushed her fingers into Alice's exploring the area around her clit, and then slowly starting to rub her clit in slow circles.

"Fuck yes, Leah," Alice called out.

Leah touched Alice's clit until she could feel the wetness pooling around her fingers. She hesitantly started to push her fingers inside Alice.

Alice inhaled sharply, and Leah stilled her hand.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, keep going," Alice said shakily.

Leah moved her fingers deeper inside Alice, and whispered in her ear.

"Alice, you're so tight, it feels so good."

Alice's eyes slammed shut and she called out Leah's named into the room.

"Harder!"

Leah started pushing her fingers into Alice harder and deeper and Alice matched every thrust right back, bucking her hips into Leah's hands harder with ever thrust.

Leah could feel Alice's walls closing in on her, and she knew Alice was close to orgasm. She started curling her fingers deep inside Alice, touching all the right spots, and Alice threw her arms around Leah's neck, kissing her and pulling her close, as her orgasm hit her. Her hips bucked several more times, then they stilled. She lay with her arms still around Leah, holding her close, and breathing oxygen she didn't need very heavily.

"I love you. I love you. I can't live without you," Leah muttered softly in Alice's ears.

"You'll never have to try."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, heterosexuality within the story would be banned.

The next morning Alice woke Leah up earlier than usual.

"Wakey wakey, Lee Lee. I have plans for us today," Alice sang in her beautiful melodic voice.

"Still sleeping. Go away, silly vampire," Leah grumbled from beneath the covers.

With no sudden warning, Alice jumped on Leah and started tickling her sides, which she knew Leah hated.

"Okay okay, I'm up. What's going on baby?"

"Today I get to take you on a date," Alices chirred clealy sounding excited.

Leah stumbled out of bed, into the shower to make herself presentable for the mysterious picnic Alice was planning.

After she had showered, she decended down the stairs of the Cullen's house, she noticed every Cullen family member had strange grins on their faces, espeially Edward Cullen.

Leah didn't have much time to contemplate what had made them all so giddy, because Alice was suddenly at her side, as if she had come out of nowhere. She was carryng a picnic basket with her. Leah couldn't deny the irony of a vampire carrying a picnic basket, as it was well known Alice nor any of her family would have been able to eat anything out of it.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, let's strike out," Leah replied.

The pair went into the Cullen's fabulous garage. and Alice led Leah to her Porsche, opened the door for Leah, and then quicker than lightning, she was sitting next to Leah in the driver's side.

They were silent for most of the car trip. Leah tried to make small talk with Alice, but Alice seemed to preoccupied on getting to their destination, which Leah suddenly realized she was not privy to.

"Where are we going?" Leah asked suspiciously.

"Patience, grasshopper, we'll be arriving shortly," Alice replied enigmatically.

Leah gave it up as a lost cause, if Alice had a reason for not telling her their destination, then Leah could live with that for awhile.

Eventually, they had made it their cliff. Their special cliff.

Quick as a flash, Alice was on the other side of the car opening Leah's door for her.

Alice laid a blanket down on the ground, and beckoned Leah to come sit by her. Leah jumped down, almost too eagarly, and wrapped her arms around Alice.

Alice opened the picnic basket up and began feeding Leah random fruits and vegetables. It was almost erotic the way Alice's fingertips would barely touch Leah's as she feed her a strawberry.

When the picnic basket was empty, Alice pulled Leah into her arms and just stared at her for a second. Alice loved those deep brown eyes of Leah's. They made her feel warm and safe. Beause with Leah, she was warm and safe, and happier than she had ever been in her entire existence.

Alice stood up suddenly and brought Leah to her feet.

"Leah, you are honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me my entire time on this Earth. I love you so much, and I love knowing that it will never be broken. The imprint made it possible, but our love has only grown stronger since we started dating."

Alice dropped down on one knee, and Leah stood there paralyzed, knowing what was coming next, and not being able to say anything, for it seemed her vocal cords were paralyzed.

Alice pulled out a lovely looking velvet box, and took a deep steadying breath.

"Leah, I will love you for the rest of my existence, I will never leave you. I want it to be you and me, always. Leah, will you marry me?"


End file.
